Taken
by areuacat
Summary: "They say we've evolved into a new generation but, actually, we're just moving backwards." Justice. The quality of being fair and reasonable they say. Well, take a trip to Justice and you'll see how unjust the world really is. Six teenagers are abducted due to breaking the law. Their names: Blake, Blaine, Puck, Nellie and Aylin. Rated T for violence, swearing and discrimination.
1. Chapter 1

I live in a little town called Justice. To be fair, there is anything but. It's beautiful, if you are in the right place. Lucky for me, I am even though I shouldn't be. According to the law, there are certain...regulations. You have to fit into a click and, if you don't, you go down town. The rules are: No gays, lesbians, bi's, muslims, jews, blacks, the list goes on. Yet, even though there is no equality, they call it justice. At least you get to live in the gutters. It's what some would call tranquil, others would say it's perfect. I, on the other hand, think it is hell. But, if I said it, I'd be taken. How or where is something I don't know, but the why is obvious. It's for having a voice. They say this age has evolved, but we've moved back to the days of true discrimination and hate for being unique. Every day, we sneer and scold. Well, all bar me. That's just how the other half live.

* * *

Roughly, I'm pulled up from the pavement. I scramble for my knife. The streets are tinged red, commotion deafening my ears. Stab. More blood. Then the reinforcements come, armed and poised. All well brought up and taught how to hold a gun. But they don't have the motive to really shoot. They don't go through days of suffering, scrounging in the dirt for left overs. They didn't have their little brother taken. They haven't gone through the hurt and reached the loathing like I have. So I'll fight to the death. No question. I don't care where they take me, what they do or say. Nothing will change my mind. These bastards are evil and deserve to die. Every. Single. One.

* * *

My hand slips from his. We run into the night, guns blazing behind us like fireworks on independence day. Once well out of reach, we let our gaze meet, seducing each other. It's like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love. He vanishes into the night, back to fight for equality. Me on the other hand, I go sit alone in my room and watch the town burn. It's a crime, us being as one, but nothing else gives me the thrill. I am a shadow, slinking in and out with no questions asked. Shadows hold secrets, secrets not even Blake can know. Like that I've killed a man.

* * *

My names Blaine Anderson and I like to think that I'm not afraid. I live in Hope, the run down part of Justice. I'm not exactly the stereotypical guy here. My sexualities not a secret but I still disagree with the rules. I'm almost the eyes of the town, the holder of the secrets. My best friend Blake is like me, completely against everything about this stupid war and just wants equality. But, unlike everyone else in this town, we want the violence to cease and the barriers to be broken. Blake chose to come to hope, rather than go to his rightful home in One. He didn't want to be labelled and didn't want to be part of the crowd. He has a girlfriend though, Nellie Veitenheimer. She's an odd one. She is sly but obvious, a shadow but a sun beam, a link in this broken chain. They are practically re-creating R and J, letting the tragedy play out like a movie. And me? I'm openly gay and have my eye on someone in One. But I'm too scared off the risks, especially after what happened to Jake Puckerman five years ago.

There are always two sides to a story and this is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**On popular demand (well... 3 people. YAY!) I have written chapter two. This is where the whole being 'taken' (ooh drama llama) comes into play. Enjoy!**

* * *

****At first, all there is is darkness. Soon, my eyes adjust to the dark and I wince at the sound of footsteps. I knew what happened was wrong, but I have to pay the price for what I did. For what everyone did. Fire's blazing, blood spewing, lives being snatched in the blink of an eye. All of this is why I'm enclosed, like a mentally insane serial killer. A murderer. I mean, shouldn't I feel something? The guilt, a satisfying kick, like I've done the right thing? Probably. I know that's who I am... was. I just feel numb, like an empty shell, tossed aside into a pit of fire, crushed and disfigured by the flames. I am not same person as I was before the uprising, Blake Jenner is just a distant memory made to be forgotten. And now I must pay the price.

* * *

When I arrive home, there is no sign of anyone. Without thinking, I drop my keys where a familiar glass bowl is. Or that's what I thought. There is nothing but empty space, and my keys drop with a tiny _clink. _I stare down at the floor, red tinged glass left shattered. Something's wrong. I rush into the kitchen, calling my parents names in rushed Turkish. Worried tears streak down my face, like rain on an umbrella. But the umbrella is now broken, and I'm just getting soaked in my own tears. No sign, no hope. Unspeakable possibilities flow through my mind, and I come to a conclusion: They've been taken. I faintly hear a tap running upstairs and swiftly stumble up a flight, my vision blurred. The door to the bathroom swings open and I stare in horror at the bathtub, the water red with my parents blood. Footsteps approach behind me, but I know looking is pointless. I am not going to question the person, or seem brave; I am afraid and there is no point hiding it. They've found me.

* * *

It's strange to think how much can change in the blink of an eye. One second I'm wiping the dried blood off my hands, the next I am being abducted, the screams fading like picture perfect photos gone sour. I can hear hushed conversation, but the words are drowned out by the roaring engine. I shout for help,but it is useless. I am practically dead anyway. The car speeds to a halt, sending my spiritless body crashing forward, knocking over what seems to be... weaponry. I examine them for a moment before the doors behind me are forced open and the drivers look down on me with disgust but also a sense of pride in their eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder before my vision becomes fuzzy, like an old TV set. The last thing I remember is sinister laughter before the dark demon takes hold and forces me back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I pant heavily, hiding behind a house one of my former comrades trashed last night. I can feel the pure insanity burn in my eyes, lighting up my way to a dark future. They are coming for me, but I won't let them take me away. Most of us our dead, killed by the authorities the night before now. Just like my brother from another mother, Finn. Just like the love of my life, Quinn. When words go unheard, and people are slaughtered in front of you, there is so much that goes unsaid, slipping away as slowly as their memory. I saw them scared, helpless, like innocent children after a nightmare. But nightmares don't scare me anymore, nothing does. The policeman tries to drug me, but I pull out my knife and slit his throat, seeing his body fall like a domino. Then the others come, armed with tazers and other shit that will get them no where. I blast through them effortlessly; they are no match for the Pucker-man. But my glory is short lived as I am tazered on my back by a guy who I will never see. I fall to the ground. I have been defeated.

* * *

I flee, my heavy heart making it hard to breathe. I am a liar, a pretender, trying so hard to go unnoticed. If I had the choice, I wouldn't live this way. I don't want to. But it's the only way that I can be safe from the terror; but I am the terror. When I arrive home, I know I have company. I stride into my main living room, greeted by Mr. Jenner. My heart skips a beat.

"I know what has been going on Miss Veithenheimer, I know about your lies. Blake is so... innocent. Have you told him the truth? Huh? Well, the jig is up now. Isn't it boys." My colleges appear from what seems like out of no where, and I pinch myself.

"This isn't a dream Nellie, this is real." Mr Jenner says knowingly. Fighting is useless, I'm going down. Those faces that were so honest, so loyal scowl at me. I thought I was a fighter, but really I'm a child.

"I'm sorry Nell, it had to be this way and you know it..." Samuel Evans says before his voice becomes distant and my mind goes blank.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blaine's POV_

__I am awoken by the doors behind me opening, letting in a pool of sunlight. I flinch, weakly pulling myself into a dark corner where I can seek refuge. I hear the victim screaming, cussing and fighting back; it's a pointless waste of energy. When the doors are shut behind me, I hear the girl's walls crumble as she cries.

"Nellie?" I croak, my words coming out as a whisper.

"Who are you?" Nellie hisses, her voice sharp like a dagger. Slowly, I turn around, staring into the girls soul in the darkness.

"I am Blaine Anderson and you, Nellie Vietenheimer, have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

__"Blaine?" I question, my voice much softer than the past remark. Blaine was Blake's best friend; I needed to stay on good terms to find out where Blake was.

"Yes Nellie, I already said that." He says flatly. It can only go up from here.

"Where's Blake?" I say in a hushed voice, not wanting the drivers to hear. He coughs slightly- I think he was meant to laugh but the drugs are still in full force on him- before crawling closer.

"Nellie, I don't know," Blaine says, his voice feeble. "But you need to be honest and brave right now Nellie. Why are you here? Did you rebe-" Before he finishes, the van doors slide open and reveal the catchers holding an unconscious girl. They casually throw her before slamming the door. My eyes adjust to the darkest and I make out the figure.

"Aylin!" I gasp, bending down next to her. Blaine looks at me questioningly, but I ignore him.

"Who's she?"

"Aylin Baramoglu, but she changed her name when she came to One. Her decoy name is Annie Baxter; She's a Turkish Muslim who fooled the authorities to get into one with her parents. I guess she finally got found out." I gaze down at the girl, my eyes tender and filled with sorrow. I see Blaine examining her, noticing her dyed red hair, brown eyes and that she was fairly tall, probably about my size. I can't help but wonder how many more people they will bring and how many of us will live to tell the tale.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__When I come round, it's almost pitch black. My eyes adjust to the dim lighting and I make out three other figures. Two I don't know, but the smallest one I know so well.

"Nellie!" I whimper, unable to particularly move. She kneels down by me, her hand in mine.

"Hey Aylin, how ya feeling?" I ignore her question.

"Where are we going? " I ask.

"Somewhere only the bastards who drive this van know." A dark figure responds from a corner. He has no hair- all shaved off- and brown eyes. Immediately, I know he's trouble. Not because of his smirk or a scar on his face. Oh no, it's because of the knife that is in his front pocket.

* * *

_Puck's POV_

__I lean against the cold wall until the van comes to a stop. I hear the drivers get out and wait by the door. When it opens, I do a runner. The kidnappers are about the size of freaking umpa lumpas, so I take my chances. Once I am out of reach, I look back at the vehicle where they are loading another victim onto it. Someone too dumb to fight, who gets in voluntarily. I squint slightly, trying to recognise the guy. It's Blake Jenner, one of the best guys in the rebellion. As the van starts again and begins its journey, I follow. Maybe it's curiosity, or maybe its because of Finn's old motto:  
"Never leave a man behind"


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I thought i'd let you know that I will be updating this story on Mondays, Wednesdays,Fridays and Sundays. Gleechick21 suggested that I should make a timetable/ schedule thing so I have and it is on my profile. Go look if you're interested. **

**So, enjoy! I don't know where this story is going, but we'll see...**

* * *

_Puck's POV_

I followed the van for what felt like forever until it stopped for the night. They locked it up and I watched, squinting. I've never been good at numbers- or math at all!- But I was really focussing on the numbers. It's not like I cared though, I don't care about anyone. Once the douchebags go off to have a cigarette (or something) I race over, dodging trees. Twigs break under my trainers, but I barely notice. It's such an insignificant sound, so I'll be fine. The brainwashed drivers won't know what hit 'em. I leap over and begin frantically fumbling with the lock, trying desperately to crack the code. A twig snaps behind me, and I spin round, my hand automatically reaching for my gun. I swipe it out of my pocket, but a man in a long black coat snatches out of my hand, tossing it far away into the woods. He slowly removes his hood, showing his face.

"Jake?"

* * *

_Blake's POV_

I hear commotion outside and sit up, trying valiantly to release the doors. It's pointless however, I know it won't open.

"It's not gonna open, you know that right?" Blaine croaks, his voice still hoarse and dry. He looks awful; his skin has gone extremely pale and his mouth is covered in dry skin.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up. I have to get this open and escape. We won't last much longer otherwise."

"I admire your tenacity but it's wasted. Those guys," he motions to the door. "Aren't stupid. They may look appalling, but they aren't stupid. It will be, like, triple locked. Maximum security, no one's getting out."

"Puck did." I respond flatly, trying to keep up my hopes. I've lost too much, and Nellie's chances of surviving are slim; I won't give up. I return my attention to the lock and continue to unpick it. After a few more minutes I am frustrated and bang my fist hard on the door. It startles Nellie and she awakes with a groan. She turns over, resting her hand against a grenade. It's risky, but it's the only chance we have.

* * *

_Nellie's POV_

Living is out of the question. I'm practically dead now, but I need to stay strong for Blake. He's on the brink of insanity, and if I go he won't be able to live with himself. I begin to sit upright, but my head spins and I retch uncontrollably. I lie down flat, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's like a void of darkness, nothing, no where. I feel myself slipping, and I know that I'm not going to last. I jut hope I die peacefully, without the pain or remorse. I'm not scared though, I don't have the strength. It's sort of a relief; I'm done with the lying game. I've been taken, and I'm just ready for my opponent god to call check mate and for it all to be over.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I'm not giving up. I know Nellie and Blaine have, but I have faith. I believe, like Blake, that there is a way out. I'm not going to mention this though, I think that the walls have ears. I'm just going to quietly question this theory and wait until I discover the exit. I know that we're here for a reason, that this isn't just coincidence. Five people's lives collide for no apparent reason, all at the same time? No, that can't be passed by. But I can't shake the feeling that everything is going to change for the worst soon. I mean, I don't know how. I saw my parents drowned in their own blood! But I feel like there is not much choice but to move on. Never forget.

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

__More noise comes in from outside but I try to ignore it. Then a gunshot rings out before a deadly silence is left around the exterior of the van. The driver starts the ignition and we begin to leave the field. It's official: Puck Puckerman is dead. And I can guess who's next.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nellie's POV_

__Helplessly, I slip in and out of conciousness. When awake, I feel myself wanting to hurl as the van bumps down a hill or some other place. I can't think straight, like my mind has been blocked by a thick layer of ice. Everyone else seems content, or as content as possible in this situation. With Puck dead, it seems like all hope is lost. Even Blake's given up. Now we'll just rot as the seconds drag by and dawn turns to dusk. What else is there to do?

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

__The living dead. That's all we are, breathing but no soul, life with no meaning. I sit inside my lonely shell, hoping to break free from the chains that hold me. I long to be free, boundaries abolished and restrictions unheard of. But life isn't like that, not even for me. Blake and I lie silently in the corner, utterly broken and cracked like shattered glass. We won't mend, we won't be perfect again as we seemed to be before. We might survive (although even that's slim) but we won't live again. Aylin, on the other hand, perches on a crate labelled 'DANGER', completely disconnected from this world. Nellie is on the floor, restful like a tranquil blue sky. I estimate she has three days maximum, but I wouldn't tell Blake that. She's all he has, he has nothing else to live for. Not even a clear shot to the kidnappers could change that, not even me.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__Once again, we stop briefly for fuel (or something, it puzzles me) before beginning our bumpy ride. We don't stop again until what seems like forever. I am so desperate to break free, to show that there is always hope. I won't stop believing until I'm dead on the cold, hard ground. I feel Blake and Blaine's eyes on me, but I look on, not wanting to meet their blank eyes. I'm not prepared to break my heart, to lose the sparkle. I am going to escape and nothing or no one will stop me...


	6. Chapter 6

_Blake's POV_

__She was gone when I woke up. Aylin says she slipped away easily, silently, like a dove taking flight. She said she tried tro wake me up, she fought, but I was out cold, passed out in the corner. She tried to save her- for me- and that's why she has a black eye and a cut down her bare left leg, her dress fabric torn by the kidnappers. I just feel numb. I want to wake up from the nightmare imprisoning me, wake up back in Justice, with Nellie. But I pinched and it didn't work. Nothing works, not even my heart. Now, it's broken and the other half will be buried with Nellie, wherever she may be.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

_It was horrible. I couldn't think straight as her lifeless body was dragged out the van, so pale almost like a ghost. I scrambled, trying valiantly to snatch her body back and hold it close. But the hooded driver pulls out his knife and makes a straight cut on my thigh. I yelp, my hands soon covered in blood as she's taken. Blaine and Blake lay motionlessly in two of the corners, oblivious that their world is soon going to be ruined. _

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

__When I wake up, Blake's crying. I shuffle over to him, my limbs tight and sore. He looks up at me, his eyes filled with tears. I feel terrible. I'd felt the same, but he doesn't know that. He doesn't know how easy it is to die of a broken heart, and watch your loved one suffer for your stupidity. I miss him, no denying that. But this is a secret, and it is important that it stays that way. So I just hold his broken body, and let the tears stain my shirt. Because that's what friends are for.

"I need you Blaine..." he sobs, his grip increasing in strength every second. I don't complain though.

"Don't worry man, I'm not going anywhere..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Aylin's POV_

__My mind has gone blank, numbed by the cold seeping through my skin. I dob't know what month we're in: March? December? May? Days have turned into years, seconds transformed into months. Every moment drags by, as we drive along the ever-winding road, our destination unknown. Two of the occupants are gone, leaving behind the three suvivors. But this can't go on for much longer, can it?

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

__I should've died by now. Not much longer. My head is spinning and my stomach feels as though it is getting tighter and smaller by the second. My skin is dried out and I keep... seeing things. Visions, maybe halousinations. Of Kurt, of Cooper... of Puck and Nellie. When I think of what I've lost, the future seems hopeless. How can it go up from here? How can I just pretend it's okay and move on? How can I be myself when I've lost who I really am, when I've lost every part of me from the past? Moving on is impossible, I'm just going to keep moving backwards until my existence is no more. Keep going until it's gone.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__Where has the fight gone? Blaine used to be a fighter, someone who would stand up and be unafraid of the judgement and pressure that came along with it. He was proud to be different, but somehow that had gone. I mean, none of us are the same as we were before, but that doesn't mean that it's time to give up and give in. Even though I'm weary, and on the verge of death, I am not going to stop believing, just because it seems unreachable. I see that now. I just need Blaine to see it too.

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

__I feel the van come to a halt, and the doors slowly open. I wince at the sunlight, making me cry out in pain. Cautiously, I open my eyes and look out at the light in front of me.

"We're here."


	8. Chapter 8

_Blaine's POV_

We are loaded out of the car- like cattle, almost- and chained together with freezing metal handcuffs. I struggle, longing to break my wrists free. I thought, after everything I'd endured, I wouldn't feel pain anymore. But I was so wrong. Now it stung, sinking into my skin like a blade. Twisting it's pointed edge, making my bones scream with agony. We were forced into a cell- one each, lucky us- and pushed carelessly onto the floor. Then the lights go out, and my only friend is the moon. I never used to believe in god, but now he's the only one I can turn to for guidance. So I get on my knees, and I pray.

"Let me die, I don't want to hear the next chapter of the story..." I whisper, silent tears streaming down my face. SOS.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__The air is thick as it surrounds us, as our bodies decay into piles of bone. We are left hear to rot, the distinct smell of the deceased blocking my nose. I open my mouth, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I lean my head back on the cold bars which give me a slight comfort and release. I need to start reflecting on what I've got, not what has been taken. I'm just an empty shell, no feeling. But Blake needs to return from the murky depths of the ocean we call Justice, and believe that tomorrow will come, and I might be spared.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__The collective thoughts we mull over connect us, like an invisible tether. I feel myself drifting, back to the place of the dark, but I blink. My stomach aches, the humid air feeling as if it's scorching my sides, burning my lungs. My eyes water, tears trickling down my cheeks and falling without a sound onto the cold, hard ground. I toss and turn, my head running through completely bizarre ideas. We don't have long; we'll all soon be gone if we don't act with haste. An imaginary lightbulb flickers on in my mind and I glance down at my body, and smile.

"Guys, I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

_Blake's POV_

__There's only one way up from here, but maybe it's just too risky. It means possibly sacrificing ourself for our escape, which makes no sense. But when has life actually all fallen in to place, no questions left to be answered. Now we're just three people, tortured by our memories but dying to be free from the chains binding us. But the trio might on lose a member, as it's becoming too much for Blaine. Every day, he gets gradually weaker, his blood turning to dust and his eyes turning black. That's why he wants to take the plunge, to try and break the barrier between life and death. I don't think i have ever admired someone so much, and I have an awful feeling that there will be no time to do it again.

* * *

_Blaine's POV_

Am I meant to feel nervous? 'Cause words have deserted me and so has my soul. I have nothing to live for, no cause or foundations; every atom of my past existence has been shattered, leaving the ground below me shaky and dry. Soon, the last drop of my being will dribble through the gaping crack and I will be nothing. I don't want to see that day. I don't want to be the one who has to face tomorrow.

"1,2,3!" I scream, before a colossal explosion erupts and I fly backwards and then I see a light and Kurt waving at me, like the old days. Then-


	10. Chapter 10

_Blaine's POV_

__But somehow it wasn't enough. Somehow, I rise to my feet, supported by Aylin and Blake. I hobble into a quiet, cramped shaft. We pant heavily, our breath lingering in the air, the distinct taste of blood sticking in our mouths. I'm not dead. I find it hard to come to terms with. Should I be relived, or happy? I hope not, because then I'm living a lie. I was ready, and still am. Another day is to much to handle, tomorrow can't show it's ugly head while I'm still alive. I am not going to put up with this. I spot another piece of looted weaponry in Aylin's pocket, where the grenade I used was hidden. I take it, snatching it off a quizzical Aylin. But she's not stupid. Close your eyes, hold your breath, and count to three. 1, 2,

_**BANG!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Aylin's POV_

__The gunshot makes me scream. And it's my fault. If I had had five more seconds he'd still be alive, sitting next to me. But he was ready to go and couldn't face the future. We were surrounded by blood, Blaine's eyes staring up at us. He looks pretty peaceful, I must admit. I look at Blake and he looks at me. We know what's coming next. We may have won the battle but now we're going to lose the war.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__I grab on to the rope and begin tugging us downwards. Aylin's hands grasp mine and we pull together, trying so hard to free ourselves. From above we hear hands banging on the metal walls. Blaine's body lies motionless beside us, a constant reminder of how much we've lost. My best friend. He's someone's son. It makes me want to break down in tearful fits, but I know that I have to mourn silently. He had so much going for him. Maybe it all got to much and he was forced to take his own life. We reach the bottom and I stare at my friend one last time. I close his eyes and turn away, clambering out of the shaft and closing the door behind him. I just hope he's happy. I just hope he let's us live through this final battle. It's time to make the great escape.


	12. Chapter 12

__**Hey! More drama on the way. **

**If you're interested, I've made a William McKinley High School forum roleplay thing and It would be great if some of you lovely people would consider signing up. Yes, YOU! Thanks, the links below:**

** myforums/areuacat/4244038/**

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__We spend what feels like forever running, coming to dead ends. More deaths occur, but we live on. We don't eat or sleep, we just live. Then, eventually, we find the exit. I almost smile. Almost. Unfortunately, we're not alone. Lines of guards file in, huge guns held firmly in their hands, eyes emotionless like every essence of humanity has been drowned out of them. That's when I realise why we're here. Five people, all breaking the law. This isn't a gas chamber, or a place of torture, but this is a machine. Strong willed people who are on the verge of changing the world are drained, all emotions taken so all that's left is an empty shell. Nellie was a vital part of the war, trying valiantly to keep order. She killed a man, so the perfect specimen. Blaine, Puck and I were strong fighters, key players in the revolution. Aylin was cunning and sly, a pretender, a liar. We're not here because of our mistakes, we're here because we're danger. We could change the world for the better and that's terrifying. But now we have another target: kill every last one of the people for capturing us, and get revenge for all the innocent lives lost.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

__I pull Blake behind a pillar and we listen to the silence. Every breath feels like our last, every second like a beating drum. Everything ends. But not today, not for us. Now we're going to fight and reign victorious. Blake and I give each other a knowing look before pulling out our guns. We're outnumbered, we're wasting away, we're probably going to die. But we're going down fighting.

* * *

_Blake's POV_

__Suddenly, the gunfire begins. Eruptions of sounds, cries of pain and blood spewing all around us, turning our vision red. But we battle on, our shots precise and lethal. Soon, we've shot down almost everyone. It's two versus three. I aim for one guy in the head and hit him before he fires back. The guy to his right shoots at me, but I dodge. Meanwhile, Aylin shoots him in the shoulder, then once again in the stomach. He dies almost instantly. I feel something hit my calf and I look down at the blood leaking through the wound. I limp over to safety, leaving Aylin left to fight alone while I nurse my wound. She can do it.

* * *

_Aylin's POV_

I shoot the last guy down. Pride washes over me and I jump in the air, thrilled that it's over. We're free. We won. I look at Blake, who's face mirrors mine. But, after a second, his expression changes. Now, it's one of fear. Perplexed, I follow his gaze and, before I can react, a bullet hits me in the chest. I sink to my knees, a ringing in my head becoming louder by the minute. My vision begins to blur and I feel a single tear trickle down my cheek. Someone's holding me, also crying and screaming. I hear him shoot a gun and another man go down.

"We won," I whisper. Then I'm gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER! I have really enjoyed writing this story and want to sincerely thank everyone who read this and supported it, especially Mattii16 from reviewing every chapter, to Mattii16, Shipperheart453 and tree94 for favoriting and Gemma945, Matii16, RocketshipRyan, Shipperheart453, nellieblake and tree94 for following. If you have any requests or ideas about what I could do next, please PM me or leave a review. Thanks again and have a wonderful day xxx**

* * *

****_Blake's POV_

__I did escape after that. I shot them all down and carried Aylin's lifeless body home. I didn't want anyone's congratulations or well done's, I just wanted time to rewind or just stop all together. I returned Aylin back to her family and read my piece at her funeral and every other funeral of the other three who were taken. I raised awareness but I did so quietly and modestly, I like to think. It seemed as if people got the message sooner or later. The vans stopped turning up, no one disappeared. We just all mourned the dead in silence, letting their lives fill out minds. I miss them all. But one thing that came out of their deaths was unity. The boundaries were broken down and life changed dramatically. For the first time we could talk to people on the other side and not be looked down upon. I mean, there was obviously still some friction, but life was better and I have Nellie, Blaine, Puck and Aylin to thank for that.

Although I've rambled on about this stupendous change, I still feel slightly unsettled at night. I still have the feeling that I'll be snatched in the night and tied to a chair, torchered until I give in. But, as long as I'm alive, there will be peace. There will, for once, actually be Justice.


	14. Taken: The sequel!

**Hey guys!**

**Long time, no see, huh?**

**Anyway, I decided to post here that the sequel of Taken is finally here and moving full speed ahead! I thought that some of you lovely people needed to know that there is more to the story of Justice. This story basically ties up the loose ends from the last one, to do with Blake's future and Jake's revenge. Here's the description:**

_After the horrendous events in Justice, Blake wants to move on with his life and forget his awful past. But, when a girl is killed in the nearby city of Chance, he knows that the fight's not over yet and he must save Michael, Marley, Finn, Shanna and Kurt before it's too late. Sequel to Taken. Rated T for violence, discrimination and bad language. _

**So, that's it. It features Jake and Blake heavily in their fight for what they crave but also the fate of SIX captives: Michael and Marley- Next door neighbours in the poorest part of Chance, where they must struggle to stay off the streets, Finn and Kurt- two very different brother's who rely on one another immensley and Shanna, a well of teenage girl who lives in the life of luxury. I'd love to have some suggestions for anything, whether it's content or ships, I'm all ears. There will certainly be some Klaine mentioned, and some romance to do with Marley, but apart from that I'm lost. So, if you're interested, go read it and review, letting me know how you like it so far! Love you all x**

** s/9184492/1/Stolen **


End file.
